Ginny's Thoughts
by Alohomora3
Summary: Ever wondered what Ginny thinks about a certain silver blonde Slytherin? Now you can find out! R+R!
1. Ginny's Thoughts Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Up until a few days ago, my life was going fine. There were no complications, no confusion.  
  
The bright sunshine woke me up on Friday morning and put me in a brilliant mood. My friends and I all went down to the Great Hall together, talking about the Yule Ball. I hadn't told anyone, but I really wanted to ask Harry to go with me. We'd been hanging round together a lot more recently, and what could be more ideal than going to the Yule Ball with him? I really wanted to tell my friends my plan, but I know they'd all think I still have a soft spot for him, but I don't. I don't. I've been telling myself to think this way for way too long and it was about time I really got over him. But it wouldn't hurt to ask him to the Ball…  
  
I was giving one of my friends my opinion of the boy she wanted to ask, when I suddenly felt myself being watched. Inexplicably, my gaze fell across the Slytherin table. Two silvery grey eyes were burning into me from across the hall. As if he could hear what we were talking about, I stopped talking abruptly. For a moment, I thought he was trying to tell me something, then he fixed me with the most disgusted look known to humankind, so I looked away.  
  
I knew who he was, of course. Who didn't? Draco Malfoy. The stereotypical Slytherin- rude, arrogant and power-driven. Not that I'd ever spoken to him, Ron had always made sure he never came near me. I know he and Harry hate him. Hermione too. I don't know why though. I think they just don't get on. It's not really anything to do with me after all, they're not even in my year.  
  
Hmph. I'm pretty sure I hadn't asked for his obvious disapproval of me. It was something I would have dwelled upon, but my interest was recaptured by my friends as we resumed talking about the Ball.  
  
I thought no more of it as I went to my lessons. I had a fabulous day. I managed to get through Snape's Potions lesson without losing any points from Gryffindor- a rare feat for anyone-, and McGonnagal loved my transfiguration work, and called me the Hermione Granger of my year! The only dark spot on my day was something Professor Trelawney said to me, while we were reading the alignments of the planets. I think her exact words were, "Danger and uncertain times befall you, my dear." I'm pretty sure she makes these things up just to scare us.  
  
Later that evening we all got ready for the party in Gryffindor common room tonight. I wanted to look my best- I had secretly planned on asking Harry to the Ball tonight. I put on a dark green robe that Hermione once gave me and descended the stairs to the common room in a brilliant mood. We were all feeling quite girlie and giggly as we were met by the sparkling lights and loud music.  
  
I wasn't sure when to ask Harry, but I thought I'd give it a while, I didn't want to rush it. I kept him in my sight for a while, he was dancing in the centre of the room with Ron and Hermione. I turned back to my friends and danced for a little. Right. Do it now, I thought. I turned to see where Harry had got to. My heart fell as I saw a fourth member join their little party of three. Cho Chang. Where'd she come from? She wasn't even in Gryffindor! She and Harry had stopped dancing and were now deep in conversation. Harry nodded and smiled, then Cho kissed his cheek and exited the common room. I couldn't believe what had just happened! I couldn't believe she'd just done what I had been planning for so long! Harry's face was lit with such happiness as he told Ron and Hermione what had happened. I felt so… let down. Gutted. I stopped dancing and moved away from my friends. Thank God I hadn't told them what I was about to do. How embarrassing. My heart felt battered. I couldn't stand to see Harry and Cho being so happy right now. I had to get out of the common room. I needed some air.  
  
I grabbed my winter cloak and ran until I found the exit. I pushed open the heavy oak doors leading onto the grand steps which extended down to the Hogwarts grounds. I stood at the top momentarily, looking around. The vast green grounds, bathed in moonlight stretched majestically in every direction. The heavens were starry, and for a mid winter night, it was surprisingly mild. I made my way down the steps and settled in front of the gate post bearing a large stone lion. I pulled my cloak around me and pulled the hood up, enjoying the quiet atmosphere, it was almost magically therapeutic.  
  
My heart jumped as I heard the door behind me creak open. Who was it? I prayed it wasn't one of the teachers- I'd be in so much trouble for being outside. Keeping well within the shadows I slowly turned my head. My eyes met a tall, older boy, whose silvery blonde hair ruffled slightly in the breeze. He looked sad and lonely, but then a slight smile broke onto his well defined face. Malfoy. A rush of adrenaline surged through my veins. I was alone with one of the most respected, feared boys at Hogwarts. One my own brother regarded as an enemy. Although he didn't look as though he deserved such a title tonight. He looked almost… vulnerable. But he's a Slytherin. He would surely never bring himself to show any emotion.  
  
Speaking of emotion, I really should sort out my own. I knew Harry liked Cho, and I really don't have a problem with it. Still, it would have been nice if we'd… No, come on, it wouldn't have happened anyway. Never mind.  
  
I sighed dejectedly. Possibly it was too loud, as I next heard Malfoy demanding, "Who's there?"  
  
I didn't mean to let him know I was there. Still, too late now. I stood up and moved into the moonlight.  
  
"Who is it?" Malfoy's voice demanded of me, as if I'd caught him doing something he shouldn't be doing. He raised his wand protectively. What, was he going to curse me or something?  
  
"Me," I replied. What a stupid thing to say! It wasn't like he'd recognise me… but I couldn't think of anything else to say. As I pulled off my hood, the breeze caught my hair and it swirled round my face.  
  
He seemed different tonight. Like he was almost pleased to see me. I don't know why, we'd never met. Never spoken. Yet, somehow, we seemed to be having an intimate, wordless conversation with our eyes. It took my breath away. Better not tell Harry or Ron about this.  
  
* 


	2. Ginny's Thoughts Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I spent most of that night thinking. Draco Malfoy. It seemed odd to me to even consider calling him Draco. After all that was what I'd call him if he was a friend. And he is definitely not my friend. Still, he'd fascinated me out there in the dark. What was he doing out there? Why did he look so sad? You'd think with all the money he had he could afford to buy some happiness, at least.  
  
I was surprised- shocked, even- that he had managed to control his temper out there. I know he can be quite violent, as well as rude. Even though I've never spoken to him, I feel like I know him from all the things Ron has said. However, I don't believe in judging people on how other people perceive them. It seemed to me that Malfoy had wanted to say something to me outside last night. I wasn't just going to push him away because everyone I know hates him. Surely I should find out for myself whether he deserves to be thought of like that? That's how you learn. I'm willing to learn.  
  
Maybe- just maybe- he's not as bad as people say. Hmmm.  
  
*  
  
At eleven thirty I stood at the Hogwarts gates with my friends, ready to go into Hogsmeade. Waiting for the last few people to arrive, I told them about Malfoy. They were not so supportive of the idea of giving him a chance. They are my friends, and I know I should listen to their advice, but I think they're wrong. They don't know Malfoy any better that I do, so how can they give me a proper reason for hating him? I'm not just going to dislike him without a suitable reason for doing so.  
  
I tried explaining this to them as we walked to Hogsmeade. I noticed him walking a slight distance behind us. He was with a girl from his year. Pansy, I think her name is. Ron doesn't like her much. She seemed to be hanging on Malfoy's every word, touching his arm at every possible occasion. Was she his girlfriend? I put this to my friends. After many subtle glances in his direction, we couldn't work it out. He wasn't exactly treating her like a girlfriend. Quite the opposite in fact. I wonder what's going on between them?  
  
I didn't dwell on it though, I had so much shopping to do in Hogsmeade. I'd been saving for ages to be able to buy everyone Christmas presents, and most importantly, a new dress robe. I couldn't bring myself to ask mum for one, I know she finds it hard paying for all of us.  
  
By the time I'd bought everything, the sky had got dusky and I was ready to collapse. I wandered towards the Three Broomsticks as I'd planned to meet up with my friends there. I turned the corner and was met by someone striding the other way. They crashed right into me, sending me off balance. My bags went everywhere as I fell backwards.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Watch where you're going, why don't you!" an angry voice snarled down upon me. I felt myself blushing with embarrassment. I hurriedly picked up my bags as I looked into the face of this rude person. Malfoy. My thoughts of him being different from what everyone said almost left my mind. There was no look of apology in his face as he stood there watching me.  
  
I straightened up. "Thanks for helping me," I said crossly, brushing myself down. I looked up and his eyes locked onto mine. There was something about his gaze that made me lose my anger, and lessen the embarrassment. What gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Listen, would you like to go and get a drink at the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
I was so shocked, I nearly didn't reply. What was he playing at? Go on, don't contradict everything you've just told your friends, give him a chance, just say yes, a little voice said. As I thought about it, I realised I may have actually not had that much choice- the way he was looking at me implied that if I turned his offer down, he would probably curse me.  
  
"Ok." 


	3. Ginny's Thoughts Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As we entered the pub, I scanned around for my friends. I spotted them over by the large glittering Christmas tree in the corner. I caught their attention as I came in and they raised their eyebrows at me, in relation to my company. I couldn't help giving them all a huge grin- I wanted to laugh. It was like I was doing something really naughty right in front of them and there was nothing they could do about it. To be honest, it made me feel quite important being in the company of someone so powerful, not to mention controversial.  
  
Malfoy lead me to a secluded table in the window of the pub, and we sat down with two tankards of hot butterbeer. I gazed out of the window as he sat down. Snow was swirling wildly outside. I watched the crowd hurrying past, pulling their cloaks around them, heads bowed against the wind and snow. It made me feel cosy, sitting here in the warm, bustling Christmasy atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
I was suddenly acutely aware that Malfoy was watching me. I averted my gaze as I turned to him. His eyes had a distant look about them- like he was thinking hard about something. It made me wonder what he was thinking about. I wondered what he was doing, sitting in a pub with me, of all people. I also wonder why Ron and Harry don't like him. I wonder if I could provoke him into telling me…  
  
"What do you want from me Malfoy? Really, I know what you're like, my brother's told me," I said, fixing him with a questioning look.  
  
"Oh really? And what exactly has your brother said?" Malfoy's expression changed. The hazy expression in his eyes was replaced with another expression. An expression that could easily be mistaken for considerable annoyance… Still, I wasn't getting any answers using this tactic.  
  
"You know how you stand with my brother and his friends. Surely I don't have to tell you?"  
  
I think that may have been the wrong thing to have said. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he seemed to be fighting to hold his tongue.  
  
"No, you don't have to tell me. I couldn't care less. What makes their opinions so valid? Don't you have a mind of your own?"  
  
Mind of my own? What did he think I was doing here with him, if not trying to make up my own mind about him? Maybe I should tell him that Ron's opinion of him was Ron's alone- it didn't extend to me. But then I thought, why should I bother? He's not giving me a chance. That was a downright insult that I'm sure I didn't ask for.  
  
"I don't need your insults Malfoy, if you've got something to say to me then just say it." There. That was coolly done. However, it didn't seem to have any affect on him. He fixed me with his penetrating stare that would have rivalled Snape's best. I shouldn't have to put up with this. He obviously had nothing special he wanted to talk to me about, nothing worth dragging me in here for. Not even a "Sorry" for practically pushing me over. "I wasn't expecting much from you Malfoy. If you had any kind of decency you'd at least apologise for knocking me over back then. You'd think with a family as rich as yours, you could afford some manners. Money isn't everything, you know. You might have all the power in the world- but that won't earn you friendship. My brother and his friends were right about you, you know."  
  
"I don't give a damn about your precious brother or his pathetic friends," he spat at me.  
  
Oh God. I'd really upset him. I didn't mean to- I was just telling it how it was. But he'd insulted my brother. You cannot get lower than insulting a person's family. "How dare you!" I tried to channel my anger into that sentence, but I hate shouting. I could feel my voice shake even as I said it. Emotion was welling up inside me.  
  
Malfoy rose to his feet. Anger spread across his face as snarled down at me. He was damn scary.  
  
I rose level with him, not letting him feel power over me by looking down on me like that. Our faces were inches apart, like two dogs about to bite each other. I glared at him. But as the anger bubbled up, a second feeling almost overrode it. Disappointment.  
  
Suddenly Malfoy dropped my eye contact and fixed on a point somewhere behind my left shoulder. I thought I saw panic shoot across his face, but I wasn't sure as it was instantly replaced with the most venomous look possible. I breathed hard and my heart pounded as he opened his mouth.  
  
"You're pathetic, Weasley. You're not worth my time. Get out of my sight. And don't ever bother me again," he hissed. A malicious glint sparkled in his eye, relishing the effect of his words.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Hot tears sprang to my eyes. My anger fell away. The shock and hurt were too strong. I had to get out. Away from here, away from Malfoy. I pushed past him towards the door, hidden in the blur ahead of me. I wiped my eyes and they came to focus on that girl Malfoy had been walking with this morning. She was making her way towards him. So that was it. She was his girlfriend. It made my heart jolt with an inexplicable sick jealousy that I couldn't get my head round.  
  
* 


	4. Ginny's Thoughts Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't remember how I got home from Hogsmeade. It was cold and snowing hard. My tears froze to my face as the icy wind blasted me with its force. The first person I saw when I got back to Hogwarts was Hermione.

"Ginny! What's wrong? What's on earth's happened?" Hermione grabbed my shoulders, looking worriedly into my bloodshot eyes.

I drew in a ragged breath. "I- I- Malfoy… I-" I couldn't get the words out. 

"What? What has he done to you, Ginny? Oh my God, he hasn't…?!" panic shot across Hermione's face. I didn't know what she thought he'd done but I shook my head anyway. She couldn't have predicted what had gone on.

Furiously wiping at the tears that insisted on falling from my eyes, I couldn't take it any more. I pulled free of Hermione's grasp and ran until I was out of her sight. I heard her calling my name but I didn't- couldn't- turn back. I stopped by the steps where I'd been last night and sank down in a small alcove. The snow was still falling, but I was sheltered here.

Pulling my cloak around me, and the hood over my head, I heard Malfoy's words hissing unceasingly in my ear. 

__

"You're pathetic, Weasley. You're not worth my time." Not worth his time? I hadn't intended to waste his damn time. I didn't know what I'd done to deserve that treatment. Standing so close to him as I had been, I was sure I could see something more than malice in those eyes. Something deeper. Something that made me think I was right about him- there _was_ more to him. But then he opened his mouth and a flow of pure hatred came out. How could he do that? A fresh rise of hot tears sprang into my eyes. I tried to blink them away. Crying wasn't going to help. Crying wouldn't bring Malfoy here so I could make him tell me what the hell he was playing at. Why he showed interest in me- then threw it away. Why.

As much as I loathed admitting it, the only thing that could make me happy now was him. In some converse way, the only person who could take this pain away from me was the one who had given it. But in my heart I knew that wasn't going to happen. He was obviously somewhere else right now, probably with Pansy, definitely not thinking about me. My heart ached seemingly unreasonably. I should have listened to Ron. To Harry. Or Hermione. I should have trusted their judgement. But I still didn't want to. For some reason, a part of me still wanted to believe that Malfoy was someone I could call a friend. At least. It didn't help that whenever he fixed me with that evil look of his- I melted. I hate it. I can't help it. 

Sighing, I shivered and pulled my cloak tighter around me. I should go inside. I expect Hermione will be looking for me. A few last tears dropped from my eyes as I raised my head to wipe them away. The sight that greeted me made my heart miss a beat. Before me stood Draco Malfoy. A rush of instinctive anger coursed through me. 

"Just leave me alone. Haven't you done enough already? " Why did I say that? The last thing I wanted now was for him to leave me again. But still, he had to know how angry I was with him.

He glared down at me for a second, and I was afraid he was going to shout at me again, but then his gaze softened. "No, I haven't." He said quietly. "There's something I forgot to do before…" He extended his hand towards me. I looked at it, unsure of whether to trust him or not. I felt my hand held tight in his as he pulled me up easily. 

All traces of expression were lost from his face as he leaned in and kissed me. After the last few hours consumed with an absolute feeling of total rejection, this was as if I was wanted again. Like I'd been deprived of something I was addicted to, and then it was given back to me. I wrapped my arms round his neck. It was if I was saying, don't go, don't leave me again. 

Suddenly, panicked voices broke into my reverie. Calling me. Alarm shot through me. I pulled away from Malfoy, as if to disguise the bizarre nature of what had just happened from my three best friends. I couldn't let them find out what had happened. They would never understand. 

Still calling, their voices got nearer. I couldn't respond. I looked at Malfoy, who looked calm as ever, a slight smirk playing around his lips as he waited, a look of amused anticipation on his face. 

"Ginny! Thank God you're ok!" Hermione looked as if she might cry as she rushed over and hugged me. "What on earth are you doing out here with him?"

"N-Nothing," I stammered.

"You've got some nerve Malfoy. Just leave my sister alone, you hear me? Or I'll curse you." Ron's protective big brother act faltered slightly as he pushed his broken wand at Malfoy.

"You'll curse me? You'll be lucky, you couldn't manage a simple transfiguration spell with that poor excuse for a wand," Malfoy drawled. I glared at him.

"Just ignore him Ron." Hermione, the peacekeeper intervened.

Just what exactly was Malfoy going to say to them? I tried to get his attention- tried to tell him not to say anything, but he ignored me.

"Come on, let's go. We don't have to tolerate this," Harry said, maturely as ever, as he led us up the steps and through the doors. I caught Malfoy's eye as the door swung shut. He looked so satisfied with himself… so smug. Reality hit me as we made our way to the Gryffindor tower- what had I just done?

*


	5. Ginny's Thoughts Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I made my excuses to Ron, Harry and Hermione and ran up to my dormitory and collapsed onto my bed. That's usually what I do when I'm about to cry, but not this time. True, I needed to think, but it wasn't anything to cry about. 

Predictably, as soon as I hit the mattress, I was automatically joined by my closest friend (other than Hermione etc), Hannah.

"C'mon Ginny, what's wrong?" Hannah asked immediately. Am I really that easy to read? "I couldn't find you after we saw you in the Three Broomsticks, where have you been?" 

I proceeded to tell her about what had just happened- everything from my strange experience with Malfoy last night, him knocking me over in Hogsmeade, the nasty things he said in the pub… and most importantly, the kiss.

Hannah's brown eyes widened as her eyebrows arched. "He _kissed_ you? Oh my God Ginny, and you just let him?"

This wasn't entirely unexpected. After all, I hadn't told her the one thing that had been on my mind over the last few days- the only thing that had been on my mind, if I'm honest- that I think I like Malfoy. It might be against my better interests, but I couldn't help it. "It's hard to explain, I- I think I like him." Yeah, well explained. Good one.

"You like him?!" Hannah looked at me incredulously.

"Louder, please, I want everyone to hear," I muttered, glancing around to see if anyone had heard.

"Seriously Ginny? Well, what did he say to you afterwards? I mean, did you plan to meet up again? What does Hermione think? How is this going to work?" 

My heart dropped as Hannah said this. I couldn't answer any of her questions. Who said loving someone is easy? There's always something that gets in the way… it's just that in my case there seemed to be too many things to count. I didn't know how it would work, I didn't even know if he really liked me. My own knowledge of Malfoy lead me to think that this might be just part of some obscure plan. I told Hannah my thoughts. She said that if I thought he was going to make me happy then she wouldn't stop me, but that I should think about what I'm doing. I know who he is, I know about his reputation, and I know he's a Slytherin. Hopeful outlook, then.

We talked until lights out, then I lay awake, thinking. I _do_ like him. It's not just because he's showing me attention (although that's always good). But he's so different from Harry. I know I can't go through life comparing all males to Harry, because I know I will be disappointed. Harry was my first love, regardless of the fact that he didn't love me back. He never will, I accept that. But I can't just overlook Malfoy just because he's a Slytherin. Just because he's Harry's enemy. As much as they would both hate to admit it, they are similar in the respect they earn and are equally recognised by Hogwarts as important people in their own right. I know he's from a family that couldn't more different from my own, and that he can be nasty, crude and merciless. But he likes me. At least, I hope he does. If he doesn't, then there really is something seriously wrong with him. You don't just kiss someone for no reason. I sighed as I pictured his well defined face, sleek blonde hair and tall, taught stature. He looked the ultimate epitome of power and confidence. You couldn't deny that he wasn't good looking. With that, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

*

The following day I was woken early by Hannah who dragged me excitedly outside for an all-school snowball fight. Well, we say 'all school' but I didn't see Malfoy there. As I stepped out of the majestically tall Hogwarts doors, I was met with a sparkling winter wonderland. Hermione appeared from behind me and grabbed my hand as she pulled me down the steps while hollering warnings to Ron and Harry to watch out for us, because we were going to kill them in our snowball fight. Woohoo!! This was great. I forgot all about my confused thoughts regarding Malfoy and screamed as I ran from Ron, who was aiming a huge snowball at me. I had the most brilliant morning, I have never laughed so hard or had so much fun. We played out in the snow for hours, and I returned to the castle with Hermione, still laughing and dripping with melted snow. 

After a well deserved bath, I grabbed my books and made my way resignedly down to the library. I smiled at the memory of the morning as I pushed open the door. I stopped abruptly as my gaze fell onto Draco. Draco?! Where did that come from? Malfoy, I meant Malfoy. I hesitated, not sure of what he would say to me, if anything at all. What if he denied anything ever happened?

He looked up and caught my eye. I couldn't leave now. I set my things down opposite him and began to work. I wasn't going act like I was afraid of him, I was just going to do my work. I opened my Standard Book of Spells and stared down at the page. The harder I tried to take in what it said, the more I wanted to look up at Malfoy. I got the impression he was watching me, I hadn't seen him move his quill for a while. What if he _was_ watching me though? It'd be embarrassing to catch him. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked up. Sure enough, Draco was looking right at me. Unsure of what to do, I gave him a small smile. He nodded at me. I would have thought he was being cool towards me if I hadn't been caught by the look in his eyes. The look that was warm and inviting, caring even. I gazed back at him, almost drowning in his beautiful grey eyes. I saw a movement beside us. A round faced girl, hair pulled back into a ponytail was standing there, hands on her hips. A face filled with hatred glared viciously at me before Draco looked up at her and she looked away, all innocence. Pansy. 

*


	6. Ginny's Thoughts Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Perhaps Draco saw her expression, perhaps not. Either way, he packed up his books and rose from his chair. Where was he going? I felt a little disappointed to think he was going to leave. Then, he lowered his bright eyes to me and motioned to follow him. A surge of adrenaline rushed through me. He was already out of the door as I hurried to catch up with him. 

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to control my excitement. I mean, what could be more fun than disappearing somewhere with Draco, running away from Pansy?

Draco paused in front of me. A devilish smile spread over his face as he grabbed my hands. "This way."

We half walked, half ran through the empty castle occasionally looking back to see whether Pansy was behind us. I giggled, this was fun!

We stopped down an old corridor I'd never seen before, with slanting walls and a low ceiling. An old, dark wooden door stood to our right, Draco pushed it open and pulled me inside. I gazed around at it. The tall windows were filled with fragile looking frames, heavy dark curtains were hung haphazardly across them. One or two beams of dusky sunlight shone through the glittery dust in the air. 

I turned to Draco. Silence fell all around us. He was looking deep into my eyes, looking happier than I'd ever seen him. I leaned in and kissed him. It was perfect. Well, if perfect meant being with the person you wanted, but hiding it from everyone around you. Still, I don't have to worry about that just yet…

We broke apart and Draco stroked my hair, letting his gaze fall across me. I get really embarrassed being watched so I looked out of one of the windows. 

Suddenly, the door crashed open behind us. A figure stood in the doorway, hands clenched and furious. Pansy. She paused, then advanced towards me screaming, "What the hell are you doing in here with him- with _my_ Draco? Get your filthy Gryffindor hands off of him!" 

__

Her Draco? Then I was right- they _are_ a couple! What the hell was he playing at? That was all that had time to cross my mind before Pansy raised her hand and slapped me. I couldn't believe it. No one does that to me!! I raised my hand to my face like a reflex action as tears of shock and pain filled my eyes. Ron would have told me to slap her back, but I couldn't. It wasn't in my temperament. The way Draco was glaring at her however, it didn't look as if I'd have to.

Fury like I'd never seen arranged itself on his well defined face as he glowered at her. He pushed her away from me and she stumbled backwards. I'd never seen Draco this furious. He was reminding me of no other than his own father- the death eater. What was Draco going to do? 

"Get out of here! How _dare_ you interfere in my life. It's none of your business what I do, or with whom I do it. There is nothing between you and me and there never will be. Get that into your thickhead and learn to keep out of where you're not wanted. If you can't understand that, then you're more of a fool than everyone thinks you are," he snarled. 

"But you're making a mistake Draco. Can't you see it? You should be with someone of your own kind, someone who understands the art of darkness- someone you can call an equal…" Pansy tried softly. 

"If you think you're my equal, Pansy, you're sadly mistaken," Draco replied stiffly. 

Pansy crossed the room and stopped in front of him. I didn't know what to do. I just watched as the two of them brawled in front of me. My heart raced as she raised a hand and touched his face. He's mine!! I wanted to scream at her. But I couldn't. I felt frozen to the spot. "You know we're meant to be together Draco, everyone says so. Your family… my family… all the other Slytherins…" I heard her practically whisper in his ear. She had a point though. Everyone thinks they are together. How can I compete with the strength of her argument? 

"Damn what everyone else says. I refuse to listen to this!" He pulled his wand from his robes. God, he wasn't going to use it was he? "Get out of here Pansy."

The look on Pansy's face glared defeat, and she scowled at him. "Fine. Fine, I'll go. You haven't heard the end of this Draco." Her eyes threw daggers at me before she turned and swept out of the room. There was a deadly silence as I tried to get my head around what had just happened. Well, I can confidently say that they're _not_ a couple, but that kind of thing does not happen everyday. What am I going to do? I have a bizarre "thing" with Draco that I know I must hide, and have succeeded in making an enemy of a Slytherin. Great.

Draco tore his eyes away from the empty doorway looked at me. Unscathed and calm, he strode over to me. 

"I'll make her pay for this," he promised. He leaned towards me but I froze at the sight in the doorway behind him. As if he sensed their presence, he spun around.

We'd been discovered. 

*


	7. Ginny's Thoughts Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood, gaping at me. Glaring at Malfoy. What were they doing here? How had they known where we were? All their wands were raised, and I know that if they used them they'd think it was for the best, but they couldn't! I couldn't let them doing anything to Draco.

"Nice to see you Potter. Anything I can help you with?" I wasn't expecting any pleasant comment to protrude from Draco's mouth, but he could have at least held back the sarcasm. It wasn't going to earn him any friends… but maybe they were truly past that stage anyway.

Harry stepped forward as if to say something, wand clenched in his hand. I know that if the wand had been pointed at me I wouldn't have noticed, but I saw a bit of parchment screwed up in his other clenched hand. Hmmm.

I looked into Harry's face. This was the worst thing ever. He looked shocked, and what made me feel worse- disappointed. Maybe nothing would have happened with me and Harry anyway. But now… now he'd caught me with his enemy, he wouldn't ever want me. But should I be thinking this way now I'm meant to be with Draco?

Harry's bright eyes shone sadly at me as he turned and swept out of the room. I saw Hermione look uncomfortably at Ron who was furious. Returning to address me, she said, "Ginny… what…?" but Ron crashed through her words as he pushed past her and glared into Draco's smirking eyes.

"You are absolute _slime_, Malfoy. Come on, what spell have you got on my sister? I swear, if you don't let her go _right now _you'll regret it," he snarled. I would have smiled- trust Ron, he'd never think I'd be in this situation of my own free will

"Is that a threat Weasley? I'd think more carefully about that if I were you. You must understand you're in way out of your depth. In any case, you'll find that your sister is under no magical influence of _mine._"

If Draco'd said that to me I know I probably would have run away, but Ron pushed closer. "I thought I told you to stay away from her. She's not going to be any part of your twisted, sick little conspiracy." He turned his head to face me. "Come on Gin, it's ok now, come back to the common room with us." 

I love Ron. I really do. But what he wanted and what I wanted were such different things. I couldn't do what he wanted just to please him. I had to be straight with him.

"No, Ron, I don't want to go back. I'm fine where I am." Not the most informative of statements, but I'd said it. 

"_What?! _Gin, what's wrong with you? It's _Malfoy_. You don't want to be getting involved with _him_!" he scowled in Draco's direction. 

"Your sister's got more sense that you have, Weasley. She has standards with her acquaintances. You'd do yourself a favour to follow her example. Why don't you just leave? You must have had enough experience to know when you're not wanted," Draco drawled. 

What's wrong with them? Why couldn't they put aside their differences and get along? It frustrated me, I could see it was never going to happen. 

Hermione tried another tack. "Ginny, you're making a mistake. He's got you under his spell, magical or otherwise. You know what he's like," she said softly.

I obviously wasn't being clear enough. I wanted to say, look, this is my life! Let me make my own decisions- my own mistakes if needs be. But don't tell me what to do. But I couldn't. Hermione is my best friend, and as much as I appreciate her concern, I didn't need it. "Hermione, I know a lot more than Ron, Harry- and even you- give me credit for. I'm not the one who's wrong here. Maybe you should all open your eyes a bit and see what's really there." 

Hermione's eyebrows arched. Not surprisingly really. I'd always agreed with her, backed up her ideas and followed her advice. But I couldn't this time. This time it was different. It didn't make me feel any better to tell her so though. Emotion was rising in my chest. Ron glared at me.

"Well Ginny, if you ever decide to remember where your roots are and get rid of this loser, you'll know where to find us. That's if you're fit for anything after this snake's finished with you." With that, he stormed out, Hermione following silently after him. My eyes prickled with yet more tears, but I wouldn't let them fall. I wasn't the one in the wrong here! I wasn't.

Draco hugged me tightly. It's warmth gave me strength, and I said that we should go. However, when we got to the door, on top of a pile of papers lying on the floor I saw a map. Small, labelled dots were moving around on it. Instantly I knew what it was. It was Harry's Marauder's Map! We'd used it so many times before to sneak to the kitchens in the dead of night. 

Suddenly it all clicked. That was how Harry had known where to find me. He must have seen Draco and I rushing through the corridors- and decided to follow us. He must have thought I was in trouble or something. And then he saw us… 

Draco looked down at it like he'd found gold. I quickly snatched it up. That was my instinct- don't show it to anyone! That's what Harry had always said. 

"What's that?" Draco eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing…" I replied hastily. I'm terrible at lying. I know it. Draco must have known it too. He was silent until we reached the entrance to his common room.

"Later, Ginny," he whispered to me, hugging me tightly.

It wasn't til I got back to the Gryffindor common room that I noticed the map had gone…

*


End file.
